newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Jr. 2
Nick Jr. Too (formerly Nick Jr. 2) is the second channel of Nick Jr. available in the United Kingdom and in the Republic of Ireland, generally presenting popular Nick Jr. programming at other times of the day. It launched 24 April 2006, the same day as rival channel Cartoon Network Too. Nick Jr. Too carries a schedule separate from the main Nick Jr. channel. In August 2007, Nick Jr. Too was launched on Virgin Media. The channel launched an Irish feed in October 2013. Programmes Current programming *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' (2010) *''The Backyardigans'' (2006) *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (2006) *''Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom'' (2009) *''Blue's Clues'' (2006) *''Bob the Builder'' (2006) *''Bubble Guppies'' (2012) *''Chloe's Closet'' (2012) *''Chorlton and the Wheelies'' (2006) *''Dinosaur Train'' (2011) *''Dora the Explorer'' (2006) *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' (2006) *''The Fresh Beat Band'' (2008) *''Go, Diego, Go!'' (2006) *''Gullah Gullah Island'' (2006) *''Humf'' (2009) *''Kipper the Dog'' (2006) *''Max and Ruby'' (2006) *''Olivia'' (2010) *''Paddington Bear'' (2006) *''PAW Patrol'' (2013) *''Peppa Pig'' (2006) *''Poppy Cat'' (2011) *''The Raggy Dolls'' (2006) *''Roary the Racing Car'' (2006) *''Rugrats'' (2010) *''Super Why!'' (2007) *''Team Umizoomi'' (2011) *''Teletubbies'' (2006) *''Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends'' (2006) *''Tickety Toc'' (2012) *''The Wombles'' (2006) *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' (2007) Former programming *''The Adventures of Portland Bill'' *''Allegra's Window'' *''Angelina Ballerina'' *''Animal Alphabet'' *''Astro Farm'' *''Bagpuss'' *''Billy'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Bod'' *''Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' *''Bubble and Squeak'' *''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' *''Button Moon'' *''Bump'' *''Camberwick Green'' *''Charlie Chalk'' *''Chigley'' *''Clangers'' *''Christopher Crocodile'' *''Crystal Tipps and Alistair'' *''Dream Street'' *''Engie Benjy'' *''The Flumps'' *''Hatty Town'' *''The Hoobs'' *''Ivor the Engine'' *''James the Cat'' *''Joe'' *''Katie and Orbie'' *''King Rollo'' *''Kipper'' *''Little Bear'' *''Little Bill'' *''Lizzie's Library'' *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' *''The Magic House'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''Moschops'' *''Mouse and Mole'' *''Mr Benn'' *''Mr. Men and Little Miss'' *''Muppet Babies'' *''Nellie the Elephant'' *''Oakie Doke'' *''Old Bear and Friends'' *''Pablo the Little Red Fox'' *''PB Bear and Friends'' *''Rainbow'' *''Rupert'' *''Sali Mali'' *''Snailympics'' *''Spider'' *''Telebugs'' *''Trumpton'' *''The Treacle People'' *''The Upside Down Show'' *''The Wiggles'' *''Wiggly Park'' *''Wobbly Land'' *''Wonder Pets'' *''Wow Wow Wubbzy'' *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' *''Yoho Ahoy'' *''You Do Too'' Nick Jr. Peppa On 1 October 2013, the channel was temporarily rebranded as Nick Jr. Peppa, with the channel only broadcasting Peppa Pig. It was rebranded back into Nick Jr. 2 on 30 November 2013. It was rebranded again to Nick Jr. Peppa on 1 April 2014, with Sky rebranding it, but the other guides saying Nick Jr. 2. It was rebranded back to Nick Jr. 2 again on 30 April 2014. On 1 October 2014, it was rebranded once again to Nick Jr. Peppa. The channel was renamed to Nick Jr. Too in November 2014. Nick Jr. 2 logo in 2006 the Nick Jr. 2 logo was made with a father and son with 2 under them Nick Jr. 2 logo in 2010 the Nick Jr. 2 logo was made as a different logo Category:Nick Jr.